Thy Neighbor's Wife
by Neight
Summary: A chance meeting over a runaway dog is the start of a journey for Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart, two neighbors convinced they're content in their unsurprising lives. Eventual Miley/Lilly. AU.
1. Chapter 1

This is simply a novel by Georgia Beers, adapted into a Liley. Hopefully you all will enjoy this as much as I do.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana or any related characters. Thy Neighbor's Wife is originally by Georgia Beers.

* * *

**Thy Neighbor's Wife**

**Chapter One**

"WHAT DO YOU think, honey?"

The excitement in Jake Ryan's voice was unmistakable to his wife, Miley. She smiled at the little-boy expression on his face, the twinkling in his brown eyes. It wasn't terribly often that he asked for her opinion on something he was looking to purchase, but for some reason, he really wanted her to be as enamored with the lake house as he was. It was important to him. He waited, studying her.

Miley was completely taken with the house, but she didn't want to let him off the hook too soon, so she pretended to ponder, wandering slowly around. She turned in a casual circle in the great room and then stopped to look out the floor-to-ceiling windows that offered a stunning view of Canandaigua Lake. The waves lapped gently at the shores of the yard, which was impeccably landscaped, the grass, a lush green nearly impossible to find this early in the season.

Above her head were wood beams, accentuating the high ceiling and drawing the eyes to the railing of the loft that overlooked the great room. She's been up there already and had been equally impressed with the open design of the master and guest bedrooms, accented in the same wood as the ceiling beams. Ideas for painting and decorating were already bombarding her, colors and patterns spinning in her mind.

She knew that, whether or not she liked the place, Jake did and that they'd probably end up buying it anyway, but she was pleased he seemed so anxious for her opinion. She smiled at him again.

"I think it's beautiful," she pronounced.

Jake let out an audible sigh of relief and hugged her, catching her off guard. He turned to Josh, his cousin and their real estate agent, and grinned. "She thinks it's beautiful."

"Of course she does," Josh replied easily. "Let's take care of the paperwork, shall we?"

As the two men headed for the kitchen where they could use the counter space to write on, Miley slid open the sliding glass doors and stepped out onto the massive back deck. It was empty, so she was sure that was why it seemed so huge. The house had been empty for over a week, following the death of the elderly previous owner. She rested her palms on the railing, closing her eyes and taking a lung full of fresh lake air, so different from that of the city.

_So this is going to be our summer home. Not bad. Not bad at all_.

Jake had wanted a house on the water for ages and grudgingly admitted to knowing that it was more a status symbol than anything else for him. It would be added to the list of material things he'd acquired, all before the age of thirty: the Mercedes, the boat, the membership at Oak Hill, the most exclusive golf club in the area, a huge house in the heart of Pittsford, one of the wealthiest suburbs of Rochester, New York.

She despised the whole money game. She'd spent all twenty-nine of her years right in the middle of it, but she hated being wealthy. She also knew how snobbish that sounded and she didn't run around telling people how much she abhorred being rich, but it was the truth. The role of high society wife was not one that she treasured, nor was she good at it. She was the first to say so. Her mother, as well as Jake's mother, would be in line right behind her.

Still, the house was gorgeous and she already felt a sense of peace simply standing on the deck. She also reluctantly admitted to herself that she happily anticipated being there alone quite often. Jake's offices were in the city—about forty-five minutes from Canandaigua—and lately he'd been helping set up the new division in Buffalo which was a good two hours away. It would be very inconvenient for him to make such a commute every day during the summer, given the late hours he tended to work, and he would most likely stay at the Pittsford house more often than not. The idea of spending time on the lakeshore alone was very appealing to Miley; she could feel the calm and solitude calling to her on the breeze coming off the shore.

She turned to look up at the house. The exterior was a faded gray, a finish that made it appear more weathered than it actually was. Looking back to the water, she sighed, let the sudden relaxation she felt seep into her very being, and admired the sunset over the water. She heard the children laughing in the distance; a dog barked.

She'd never had a dog growing up, even though she'd always wanted one. Her mother had had a million reasons why she wouldn't allow it. Dogs were messy. Dogs were silly, shedding creatures that didn't belong in a house full of nice things like theirs. Something was bound to get broken or stained or… she'd go on and on and on until her daughter would stop her begging simply to get the woman to shut up. Miley could hear her mother's voice ringing clearly in her head as if it had happened yesterday. She still got a headache any time she thought about Susan Stewart's No Pets and Here's Why speech.

Despite the shrillness and insistence of her mother, Miley's desire for a dog had never gone away. She supposed that childhood want was what made her smile at the little white pooch that she noticed running through her new backyard. He was adorable, all furry with pointy ears, short, stubby legs, and big expressive brown eyes. He was clearly in his glory, running free in the spring grass. Part of an unraveled rope flew unconstrained behind him, clasped to his plaid collar but nothing else. He stopped to pee every few feet, lifting a short back leg with relish, as if his mission in life was to mark everything in sight. Miley chuckled at his antics.

The chuckling died swiftly as she had a sickening vision of a car screeching to a halt to avoid him. She couldn't bear the thought of his broken little body, should he find his way up to the main road, so she headed down into the large yard, squatted, and called to him, clapping her hands and using a playful voice.

"Come here, buddy. Come on. Come here."

He stopped his romping when he heard her and cocked his head as if listening intently. His little black lips were visible on his white-furred face and Miley was sure he was grinning at her.

"Yeah, you." She giggled. "Come here."

Much to her surprise, he trotted right over to her, his tail pointing straight up and wagging slightly as he sniffed the hand she held out to him. After a minute or two, he decided she was safe and allowed her to scratch his head. Soon, she was able to grasp his collar, tug him a little closer, and picked him up in her arms to get a closer look at him.

He immediately set to bathing her face with his pink tongue. He was surprisingly gentle, like a mother with a pup, and it made her smile.

"Oh, I'm dirty, am I? Well, thanks so much for taking care of that."

She was relieved to see that he had an ID tag hanging from his collar. She had picked up enough strays in her life and she was always happy when she had a number to call to return the animal to its owner. A pet with an ID tag was a sign of a glaringly irresponsible owner in her book.

This tag simply said _Kinsey_ and had a local phone number.

"Is Kinsey your name or is that your mommy? Hmm?" He cocked his head as if seriously contemplating the question, but offered her no answer. "Well, what do you say we find out?"

She carried him into the house. She could hear Jake and Josh discussing the details of the purchase of the house, so she decided not to interrupt. Instead, she fished her cell phone out of her shoulder bag and dialed the number on the tag. It was picked up after three rings.

"Hello?" The voice was female, deep and smooth.

"Um, hi. My name is Miley Ryan and I was just wondering if you or somebody there had, by any chance, lost a dog."

"Lost a—hang on a sec…" Miley heard a door slide open, then a muffled curse. The woman came back on the line. "A little white one?" she asked anxiously.

"Yep. His tag says Kinsey. Is that you or him?"

"That's him, the little stinker. I can't believe he broke that rope. I swear he's an escape artist!"

"He's a sweetie." She giggled as Kinsey licked her ear.

"Oh, he's very smooth with the ladies, that's for sure." The woman chuckled warmly. "Listen, I can't thank you enough for grabbing him. Where are you? I'll come right over and get him out of your hair."

"Well, let's see." Miley stepped back out onto the deck to scrutinize her surroundings, which were completely new to her. "I'm on the lake. My house is new… I mean, I don't even live here yet, so I'm not exactly sure how to tell you where I am. Um, I know we're on East Lake Road. I think it might be number seventeen." She felt like a complete dolt, unable to give the voice on the phone a solid address, and she rolled her eyes at herself.

"Number seventeen?" the voice said with surprise. Miley could hear the door slide open again.

"I think so. Do you know where that is?"

The woman laughed. "I believe I do. Take a look to your right."

Miley furrowed her brows in confusion, then looked to her right. Not fifty yards away, a light-haired woman stood on the deck next door, a cordless phone pressed to her ear. She waved.

"Found you."

Miley laughed as she snapped the cell phone shut, set it on the railing of the deck, and walked toward her new neighbor, Kinsey still in her arms.

It was impossible not to notice how attractive the woman was. _God, I hope Jake can keep himself from drooling on her,_ she thought with a smile. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, her bangs ruffling in the lake breeze. She had soft, light eyes framed by almost-black lashes and blonde brows, and an easy smile played at the corners of her mouth. She was dressed casually in jeans and a black, v-neck t-shirt.

_How come my jeans don't fit that well?_ Miley's brain whined enviously. _It's so unfair._

The woman was short, several inches under Miley's five foot eight inch frame. Her facial structure was near perfect, as though she'd been carved out of marble, then painstakingly buffed until her skin glowed. She looked visibly relieved to see her dog and smiled an impeccable white smile as she reached out for him.

"Didn't get so far after all, did you, rat boy? I oughta skin you and have you for dinner."

Kinsey set to work bathing his owner's face this time, his tail wagging rapidly. She accepted the treatment for another minute, then set him down inside her sliding glass door and snapped it shut. The dog stood pathetically, looking out through the glass like a doomed prisoner.

The woman turned and held out her hand to Miley. "Lilly Truscott."

Miley placed her hand in Lilly's, feeling both warmth and strength radiating from her. "Miley Ryan. Nice to meet you."

"Thank you so much for grabbing him, Miley. He can't be trusted. He's got a one-track mind and when he puts that nose to the ground, he's off like a shot. He would have just kept going and probably would have ended up a doggie pancake on the main road." She kept her tone light, but the worry in her eyes betrayed her voice. She was obviously attached to the little guy and the prospect of such an accident made her queasy.

"No problem," Miley replied. "I'm glad I saw him. Has he gotten out before?"

"Once or twice, yeah. It's really in his blood, just a characteristic of the breed."

"He's a terrier, right?"

"Yup. He's a Westie—a West Highland White Terrier. He's bred to be a rodent hunter, so like I said, he puts that nose to the ground, trying to sniff up the mice or the chipmunks and nothing else in the world exists for him. Especially now, in the spring, when everything's coming out of hibernation."

Miley smiled at the image of the adorable little pooch pretending not to hear his mommy calling him. "So, I take it walking him on the leash is out of the question?"

"Absolutely. I've tried that." Lilly then added sheepishly, "Three times."

"_Three_ times?"

"What? I thought maybe he was just a slow learner."

"Sounds like the slow learner was you," Miley commented with a smirk.

"Hey! I thought maybe he was just a slow learner."

"Sounds like the slow learner was you," Miley commented with a smirk.

"Hey! You just me me. You can't insult me for at least twenty-four hours." She laughed, taking Miley's ribbing as the fun for which it was meant. "So, you said you just bought the place?" She gestured behind Miley to the house.

"Yeah. My husband, Jake, is inside taking care of the details right now. I'm not sure exactly when we'll move in, but it's ours. I'm pretty excited, so I hope I don't sound like a total goof. Have you been here for long?"

Lilly smiled at the enthusiasm in her new neighbor's voice. "This used to be my aunt's place. I spent a lot of time here as a kid and now I'm living here."

"Well, this is my first time on the lake, so maybe you can show me around sometime?"

"You're got yourself a deal, young lady." She smiled a dazzling white smile and Miley wondered how many men had simply fallen at Lilly's feet.

They stood quietly, but now awkwardly, in easy familiarity for a couple minutes just looking out at the water. Miley was surprised to feel a tiny pang of disappointment when she heard Jake's voice calling for her. She was baffled by the little part of her that didn't really want to introduce Jake to Lilly. It had been so long since she'd had something that was hers and only hers and she was feeling a bit possessive; she wanted to keep Lilly all to herself. Strange, since she'd only known the woman for ten minutes.

—

LILLIAN TRUSCOTT WAS so pleasantly surprised by her new neighbor that she could hardly keep the smile from plastering itself on her face. She had begun to feel a little lonely in her new home and was excited by the prospect of a new friendship… and one with such an attractive woman.

Miley's chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a French braid, a look Lilly found incredibly sexy. Her blue blouse accented her eyes nicely. The beige designer jeans perfectly hugged her lower body and Lilly had trouble keeping her eyes from sliding over the taller woman's backside, not wanting to frighten off her new neighbor before their friendship had time to begin. She chuckled to herself as she had a vision of Miley catching her ogling her, then sprinting back to her house in horror, hoping to prevent the final signatures from making their way onto the contract. Instead, they made small talk and enjoyed one another's company.

Because she found Miley so appealing, Lilly's inner child really wanted to hate Jake Ryan. She was determined to dislike him. He was obviously rich, judging from the house they just bought and the Mercedes in the driveway. He was devastatingly handsome, she could see as he approached, and he was married to Miley. What reason was there not to hate him?

"Making friends already, honey?" he asked with a smile as he reached a hand out to Lilly. "Jake Ryan."

"This is Lilly Truscott. We were just talking about living on the lake." Miley's blue eyes sparkled as she introduced Lilly to her husband.

They shook hands. "You lived her long?" he asked, as Miley noticed his subtle appraisal of Lilly and gave herself a point for predicting his impression of her.

"I spend most of my summers here as a kid."

"This used to be her aunt's house," Miley filled in.

"Were you friends with the previous owners of our place?"

Lilly was barely able to keep from rolling her eyes. "Um, no. Mrs. Cavanaugh wasn't exactly… approachable." She managed to keep herself from going on too long about her ex-neighbor, not wanting to speak ill of the dead. Ethel Cavanaugh had been a rich old biddy who considered herself higher up on the food chain that most of the rest of mankind. She could barely be bothered to give Lilly the time of day, but did favor with her disapproving looks any chance she could. Lilly had not been disappointed when the woman's homophobic heart had given out and the idea of having young neighbors was almost too appealing for words. "You're going to love it here. There's nothing like living on the water."

"I hope I get time to enjoy it," Jake muttered.

"You will," Miley scolded gently as he put his arm around her.

"We should finish up with Josh," he said. "It was nice to meet you, Lilly. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other often."

"Same here," she replied. "And if you need any help with moving or anything, just holler."

Miley seemed to want to linger, but Jake took her hand and tugged her along behind him. Lilly was surprised to feel disappointment at her departure.

"I'll be back in twenty-four hours to deliver a proper insult, okay?" Miley called over her shoulder.

"Don't be late." Lilly laughed. Miley waved goodbye. "Back to high society wife," Lilly said softly.

It was going to be an interesting summer.

She headed back into the house and Kinsey looked up at her expectantly. "What? You think you get some kind of reward for that little escapade of yours?" He cocked his head to one side, the way he always did when his owner scolded him, his ears pointed straight up, his brown eyes wide with the attention he was surely paying her. He looked so damn cute like that and he knew it. Lilly couldn't resist him and he knew that, too. She swooped him up in her arms, let him rain kisses all over her face, and told herself they were surely kisses of apology.

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a bonus chapter. From now on, updates will be on Wednesday/Saturday.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana or any related characters. Thy Neighbor's Wife is originally by Georgia Beers.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"JAKE, HONEY, THEY do this for a living. Would you please just relax and let them work?" Miley spoke through clenched teeth, trying not to explode on her husband. She was getting fed up with him constantly trying to tell the furniture deliverymen how to do their job. He'd been directing them all morning and she'd just about had enough of it. Judging from the disgusted scowls on their worn faces, so had they.

"Well, he's right, dear. That will never fit through the doorway." Claire Ryan decided to "help" with the move, much to Miley's dismay. Her mother-in-law never failed to take the opposite side as Miley and she had been antagonizing the poor deliverymen nearly as often as Jake had. Between the two of them, Miley was ready to scream.

"How 'bout we let them try?" she growled. She caught the grateful glance tossed her way by the largest of the three hulky men and she tried to smile her reassurance that she was doing the best she could for them.

They stood in silence as the men from Stickley spun the new sofa into several various positions until they did indeed find the one that would allow them to bring it through the front door. Miley bit her tongue to keep from sneering, "neener, neener, neener," at her husband and his mother. Claire shot her a look, one that clearly said how much she hated when Miley was right.

Claire Ryan was a beautiful woman. Even if she hadn't had enough money to buy herself the perfect hairstyle in the perfect color, the most expensive manicures, and the best in designer clothes, she still would have been beautiful. At age fifty-eight, she looked like she was in her mid-forties. Her bottle-blonde hair was impeccable, not a strand out of place, and it gently brushed the back of her neck. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown as Jake's, made up with subtle perfection. Miley managed to keep from rolling her eyes when Claire had arrived in her typical moving attire: a beautifully tailored black pantsuit and pumps of Italian leather.

Miley had known Claire for almost as long as she could remember. She was five and Jake was six when Miley's father had made partner at Jake's father's law firm. Robby Ray Stewart and Daniel Ryan had become fast friends, as had their wives, Susan and Claire. They did the same things, moved in the same circles, and became members of the same country club.

Both of their families were small—Miley had an older brother and Jake had a sister—and it wasn't long before they became a nearly inseparable group. Because Jake and Miley seemed to get along so well from the beginning, it became a sort of predetermined destiny that they would end up together.

Claire was a typical mother in the sensed that nothing—and no woman—would ever be good enough for her baby boy. She and Daniel had never had what could be called a happy marriage, so it often seemed like she'd decided to try her best to control her son's. Miley understood this behavior and had spent much of her life trying to accept it, but Claire was interminably hard on her and every once in a while, it really got on her nerves.

Like that moving day. Claire continued to supervise the movers, despite Miley's kind attempts to get her to stop. She took issue with the way Miley sought to arrange her kitchen cupboards and directed her to stock them the way Claire saw fit. She had several opinions on the window dressings that were needed, none of which agreed with Miley's. She even pointed out streaks on the glass that Miley had missed in her cleaning. Miley's irritation bubbled slowly in the pit of her stomach all day long until she started to worry that she might say something nasty. She knew she had to get away before her mouth went on a rampage without her permission, one she would truly live to regret for Claire Ryan could hold a grudge longer than anybody had a right.

"I need some air," was all she could manage to grind out before stomping out the back door sliding it shut with such force that she was sure Claire had a comment. She walked through the thick green grass of the backyard straight down to the dock. Much to her surprise, the gentle lapping of the water against the wood immediately calmed her racing heart and boiling blood. She took a deep, cleansing breath, walked all the way to the end, and just looked out onto the peaceful surface of the lake.

The air was still fairly cool so early in the season. Miley had grown up in a suburb much closer to the city and had yet to get used to the temperature difference near the water. She felt goose bumps break out on her arms and rubbed them vigorously, choosing to be chilly rather than return to the hostile environment of the house behind her. She tried not to think about the fact that Jake never sided with her and against his mother and she was annoyed at herself for not being used to such behavior by that point. Jake was simply accustomed to Claire's antics and had no trouble just tuning her out. Miley was exceedingly envious, wishing she could do the same, but knowing it was impossible for her.

_Apparently, I prefer to take all remarks as personally as I possibly can_, she thought, then smiled at the sarcastic tone in her head, suddenly feeling a little better. She decided she'd just wait out the movers, give Claire time to go home, and then she'd have the whole week to arrange the place the way _she_ wanted it.

The simple plan clear in her mind, she let her head drop back so she could absorb the sunshine beaming down on her. The combination of the cool, soft breeze, the fresh smell of the lake, and the warm sun acted like a drug and her anxiety slipped away.

The silence of the moment was broken by a sharp series of barks. She smiled, realizing they must be coming from her furry little friend who lived next door. She turned her gaze and squinted against the sun just as she heard a gently scolding voice.

"Kinsey. Quiet. Nobody wants your opinion."

Lilly was perched on the section of her deck that faced the water, looking very comfortable in the lounge chair she occupied. She seemed to be reading, but she looked out onto the water more than what she held in her lap. Miley debated whether or not to disturb her, but she knew she wasn't ready to go back into the house just yet.

"Howdy, neighbor," she called out.

Lilly looked up and met Miley's smile with a wide smile and a friendly wave. "Hi there, Miley. How goes the move?"

"Ugh. Don't ask," Miley said with a groan.

"Need a break?" Lilly held up the glass she'd been drinking from as an incentive.

Miley was moving before she even had time to think about it, retracing her steps off the dock, across the lawn, and up the stairs of Lilly's deck.

Kinsey was excited to see her, his ears flat against his head, his tail wagging furiously. He was clipped to a chain that attached him to one of the posts on the deck and Miley smiled at the fact that Lilly wasn't taking any chances on his escape that day. As she bent to scratch the dog, he curled his lips in a goofy manner, showing his teeth in a gesture so comical Miley laughed out loud.

"Is he smiling at you?" Lilly asked from her chair.

"Yes!" Miley giggled at the description, for that was exactly what he was doing. "God, he's cute."

"And he knows it, too," Lilly said. "He uses it to his advantage every chance he gets. Have a seat."

Miley took a quick look around the deck. It was spacious, the wood natural in color, but well taken care of with no cracks or chips, no rotting to be seen. A large glass table, the legs and framework a deep forest green, occupied one corner. Four matching chairs surrounded it, their cushions a floral print of greens and burgundies. A bit to the right was a pair of lounge chairs, with thick, comfortable looking cushions that matched those of the other chairs. Several pots and flower boxes lined the railing and set in corners, but all were still empty given that it was only mid-May. Miley thought how great the whole area must look when the flowers were in bloom and she made a mental note to start thinking about what types of greenery she thought might look best on her own property.

She chose the matching lounge and sat down next to her smiling neighbor who had a legal pad propped on her lap and a simple Bic pen in her hand. A groan of pleasure escaped Miley's lips as she got off her feet for the first time in several hours and sank comfortably into the surprisingly deep cushion.

"Oh my God, that's nice."

Lilly smiled knowingly. "Wait until you get the chance to nap in one."

"Don't tempt me."

"You'll never leave my deck."

"I said don't tempt me." Miley smiled, closed her eyes, and reveled in the warm spring sun, her chill gone.

"You look stressed."

"Do I?" Miley opened her eyes, shielding the sun with a hand, and felt mildly flattered at the look of concern on Lilly's face. "I always was a bit transparent. I've been meaning to work on that little character flaw."

Lilly jumped up. "Stay right there." She set her pad and paper down and ran into the house. Miley noticed how incredibly warm and approached she looked in her navy blue sweatpants and candy apple red Henley—the sleeves pulled up to reveal her forearms. She had nothing on her feet but white athletic socks and another peek of white was visible in the form of a t-shirt that Miley could see inside the buttons of the Henley. It was about as comfortable as one could dress without actually wearing pajamas, yet Lilly didn't look even a little rumpled.

Again, Miley felt the excitement of having a new friend, somebody totally removed from her usual circle. Most of the women she was used to associating with were very much like Claire… wives of wealthy businessmen who spent more time shopping and gossiping about one another than anything else and Miley didn't really like the person she became when she was with them. She was glad to be in a completely different environment, away from all that. She didn't feel the least bit awkward relaxing on Lilly's deck; she felt _relieved_.

As she snuggled into the soft-cushioned chair, Kinsey took it upon himself to jump into her lap and perch his little butt on her thighs. His chain was plenty long enough to allow him access to most of the deck, just not most of the neighborhood. She chuckled at his assertiveness and scratched his side. As she did so, he lifted his right front paw, as if directing her to scratch under his little arm. She, of course, did as she was requested and that's the position they were in when Lilly returned with a tall glass in her hand.

"Kinsey! Get down!" she scolded, slightly embarrassed. He blinked up at her in wide-eyed innocence, but made no move.

"Oh, no. He's okay, Lilly. Really. I don't mind." The truth was, Miley was flattered by the way he had taken to her and was not quite ready to give him up.

Lilly looked uncertain, but relented. "If he bugs you, just tell him to get down. He's very bossy. Aren't you, bad boy?" She affectionately scratched the top of his head and handed Miley the glass. "Here you go. Guaranteed to allay any type of stress."

It looked like a glass of cola, but Miley had the sneaking suspicion there was more to it than that. She took a sip, immediately loving the creamy, spiced taste as it slid down her throat and she hummed her approval, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Captain Morgan's and Coke," Lilly announced with a smile. "There's no pressure the Captain can't relieve."

Miley smiled back at her. It had been a long time since somebody had done something to brighten her day and she was flattered. She took another sip, relishing the feel of the rum as it settled into her stomach and spread throughout her body. Her goose bumps had disappeared.

"So, the move's not going well?" Lilly ventured. A couple strands of her light hair had escaped her ponytail and skimmed along the side of her face in the soft breeze as she met Miley's gaze.

"Oh, it's going all right," Miley said. "It would be a lot less stressful, though, if I could figure out a way to tactfully get rid of my mother-in-law."

"Ah. Too much help is she?"

Miley laughed. "Yeah, that's about it. Plus, everything she says is right and everything I say is wrong."

"And this surprises you? Isn't that the first thing they teach you in Being the Model Daughter-In-Law 101?"

"I think I was sick that day."

"And didn't study for the final, apparently."

"Jesus, I guess not." They both chuckled. "First, she was absolutely certain the sofa was not going to fit through the doorway, despite the fact that the delivery guys didn't see it as a problem."

"And then?"

"Then, she swears that the oversized chair doesn't match it."

"The sofa?"

"Right."

"Does it?"

"The _matching_ oversized chair?" Miley smirked. "Yeah, it does. I picked it out myself. Thus the term 'matched set.'"

"I see. Any other furniture give her a hard time?"

"No, but she hates my dishes."

"Your dishes."

"Yes. She can't put her finger on it, but they're 'just not right.'" Miley launched into her best imitation of Claire, one she had damn near perfected over the years, mixing the perfect combination of haughtiness and egotism. She sat up straight as a rod, her voice taking on the mysterious almost-English accent that Claire had affected over the years for no apparent reason. "These… these dishes, Miley, where on earth did you get them? The pattern is so… so…" She waved her hand in the air as if she couldn't be bothered with finding the right word. "They're just not right."

"Wow." Lilly laughed. "She sounds… um… difficult."

Miley was amused by Lilly's obvious attempt to tread carefully when speaking about a woman she'd never met who was related to Miley. "Oh, it's okay. Don't be polite on my account. She's a bitch."

"We should introduce her to _my_ mother."

"Yeah? She the same way?"

"Without polish or the money, yes. I never do anything right."

"Are you married?"

"Nope."

"Well, hopefully when you are, you won't get a mother-in-law who's as bad. If you do, come and see me and I'll give you my best advice on how to deal with two of them at once."

"Your mom's just as bad?"

"She's close."

"My God, Miley. How do you stay sane?"

"Who says I am?"

They laughed over that. Miley sighed and took another swig from her glass. "I didn't think it was going to be this hard."

"What? Moving?"

"Yeah," Miley replied, almost honestly.

Lilly looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

Miley wasn't sure where it came from and was very surprised to feel it, but she had the sudden, almost irresistible urge to spill her guts, to pout out her heart to this complete stranger. She was able to control herself and to keep herself from doing just that, but it was such a weird feeling. She knew that if things had been the other way around, if Lilly had come to her home and began to tell her woes after they'd only met once, Miley probably would have figured out how to shoo her away and would have rolled her eyes about Lilly later. As it was, she just felt so comfortable sitting there that she couldn't bring herself to leave. Lilly gazed openly at her, expectantly, like she really _intended_ to listen. For the first time in years, Miley felt like she could be herself and she wouldn't be judged.

"How long have you and Jake been married?" Lilly asked.

"Almost eight years. I'm twenty-nine."

"You're a baby."

"Wipe that smirk off your face. What are you, thirty?"

"Many moons ago. I'm looking at the big three-five next January." She grimaced at the thought, only half-jokingly.

"Ouch. You'll have to let me know how that goes. I'm already dreading it and I've got five more years."

"Jake the same age as you?"

"A year older."

"You guys married young, huh?"

"Yeah, I suppose we did."

"I bet you had a beautiful wedding." She had an image of a huge extravaganza, probably at Oak Hill Country Club or someplace equally gorgeous. Expensive food, tons of guests, Miley looking beautiful in a flowing, white gown, Jake all handsome in his tailored tux.

"It was." Miley nodded. "Though I think our parents were more excited about it than we were." _I wasn't ready to get married and neither was Jake,_ she wanted to add.

"He seems like a nice guy," Lilly commented sincerely.

"He is. He's been a little stressed lately with his job, but I suppose that's to be expected in his line of work."

"What does he do?"

"He's a lawyer in his dad's firm. He's being groomed to take over as partner when his father retires next year. Daniel's been handing his clients over to Jake little by little and with the addition of the Buffalo office, I think Jake's a little overwhelmed. He's a really great guy, though. I could do a lot worse, that's for sure. Feels like I've known him forever."

"Are you high school sweethearts?"

"Yup. Actually, we grew up together. We've known each other for…" She did a quick calculation in her head. "Jesus, twenty years."

"Wow."

"His family and my family are very tight. When Jake and I started dating in high school, our parents sort of latched onto the pairing and the rest is history."

"That's really very sweet."

"Yeah, I suppose it it." She drained the rest of her glass.

They gazed steadily out at the water, watching the seagulls dive and swoop. They were quiet and the silence was comfortable and warm. Kinsey had curled up in Miley's lap and twitched restlessly every now and then as he chased something in his sleep, small snoring sounds emanating from his little black nose.

Finally, Miley broke the silence. "What are you working on?" She gestured at the pad Lilly held. "A letter?"

"An outline, actually." She glanced at it and said, somewhat self-consciously, "I'm writing a novel."

"Really?" Miley couldn't hide her excitement. "You're a writer?"

"I hope so." Lilly chuckled, flattered by Miley's glee. "One day. We'll have to see what happens."

Miley was confused and her expression said so.

"It's sort of a long story—no pun intended—but the short and sweet version is this: I used to teach and now I'm trying my hand at being a novelist. I've written short stories before, even sold a a few, but I've never written anything longer than fifty pages."

"Do you're giving it a shot."

"Right. It's quite a challenge for me, given my tiny little attention span, and I want to see if I'm up to it."

Miley was dying to ask what it was about, what was in the outline, but Lilly's failure to offer it up herself told her that maybe she was still too much of a stranger to trust with such personal information. She chose another topic instead. "What did you teach?"

"Freshman English." A flicker of emotion zipped across Lilly's face, but she offered no more than those two words.

_It would seem the mysterious Ms. Truscott has a few secrets_, Miley thought, vowing to get to know this woman better and maybe uncover a few of them.

"So are you and Jake officially moved in today?" Lilly asked. "Are you staying over tonight?"

"I know I am. I'm not sure about Jake yet. Remember I said his firm has a new branch opening up in Buffalo that he's been helping to set up? I know he has an early meeting tomorrow, so he'll probably go back to Pittsford and stay there tonight. That'll cut half an hour off his morning commute."

"Wait. You're got _another_ house in Pittsford?" Lilly asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes," Miley drawled back, loving the playful tone of Lilly's voice.

"Miley?"

"Yes?"

"Are you loaded?"

"Loaded as in drunk or loaded as in rich?"

"Either."

"Yes."

They burst into laughter. Kinsey lifted his head and gave them an annoyed glare. They laughed at him, too.

"Can I get you another drink, lightweight?" Lilly asked with a smirk.

"Only if you want to carry me back to my place." Miley chuckled, holding up a hand. "No, I'm good. Thanks."

"You have tomorrow off?"

Miley cringed inwardly at the question. The fact that she didn't work wasn't something that normally concerned her, but in the presence of a new friend, it bothered her a great deal. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Well, I'm here most of the time, so if you need anything… help with moving stuff around or whatever… just come on over."

"I may take you up on that. Thank you."

"Are you a morning person?"

"Sleeping until eight is considered sleeping in for me. Jake whines that I run from the bed too early on weekends."

"Kinsey is an early riser, so we're usually up by six or seven. I highly recommend having your morning coffee or tea on the deck, although it's still a bit chilly yet. It's quiet and peaceful. The water's like glass. Nobody's in sight but a few fishermen. It's heaven. There's nothing like morning on the lake."

The look on her face was so full of passion, causing Miley to vow then and there that she'd follow Lilly's directions the next morning, no matter what. "Sounds wonderful. I'll have to give it a try."

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes, looking out onto the sun as it reflected on the water. Miley felt the burning need to find out more about this new person in her life.

"So, you're not married?"

"No." Lilly looked fondly at her sleeping dog. "Kinsey's the only man in my life."

"Ever been married?"

"Nope."

Lilly offered no more detail, always a little uncomfortable with that particular line of questioning. Fortunately, she was saved any further interrogation by the sound of Jake's voice.

"Mile!" he hollered. "I have to get going soon. Can you make me something to eat?"

"Be right there," Miley hollered back.

"Hi, Lilly!"

"Hey, Jake." Lilly waved. "Welcome to the neighborhood!"

Miley sighed, her respite over. "Why can't men cook for themselves?"

Lilly smiled. "It's an age-old question passed down from generation to generation."

"I suppose I should go." She made no move to leave.

"I suppose."

"Am I up yet?" she asked after a few minutes.

Lilly chuckled. "Not quite."

"Damn." A few more minutes passed. "How 'bout now?"

This time Lilly laughed out loud. "Um, no."

"It's this friggin' chair of yours, you know."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Mile!" came Jake's voice again.

This time, Miley smiled and gently moved Kinsey. "God has spoken. I've got to go."

Lilly stood and picked the dog up off Miley's lap, sorry to see her leave.

"Thank you so much. For the drink as well as the company. It's just what I needed."

"Any time. You know where I live. You're always welcome. And I meant it about tomorrow. If you need anything, just come on over, okay?"

"I will." She gave Kinsey a final scratch on his head as he yawned, then hurried down the stairs. "I'll see you again soon."

"Definitely," Lilly replied, watching her walk quickly away and unable to keep from enjoying the gentle sway of her hips as she moved. She turned to the dog in her arms. "Well, you certainly had the best seat in the house, didn't you? Little stinker."

She thought about her new neighbors and wondered what their life was like. Were they happy? They seemed to be, though she hadn't seen them together more than a couple minutes. An idea sparked in her brain. She set Kinsey down, picked up her pad and pen, and jotted notes as they came to her.

She focused on Jake and Miley, trying to picture what their life must be like. They were young, rich, and good-looking. Was Jake the sweet guy Miley insisted he was? Maybe he was possessive and bossy. Did he love her? She seemed so sweet and charming. Did he love her like a sweet and charming woman deserved to be loved? Was he good to her? Did he buy her presents and bring her flowers? Did he tell her how beautiful she was on a regular basis? Did he hug her often?

What about her? Did she love him? Was she happy? Was she bored? Much to her surprise, Lilly made a list of all the questions bombarding her mind, and crumpled and tossed aside the sparse notes she'd jotted down before Miley had visited. The creative juices that had merely trickled earlier suddenly flowed abundantly and she kept them going as best she could. An idea took form in her head. She'd been having trouble smoothing out the details for the story she'd planned to write, but the whole thing took a back seat to the new piece now taking shape.

Was Jake romantic? Was he gentle and sweet when he made love to Miley? Or did he simply take what he wanted and leave her unsatisfied? Lilly laughed quietly to herself when she realized her brain was quickly thinking up several different methods of keeping Miley _very_ satisfied. A good fantasy never hurt anybody, she rationalized.

She kept working on her lists and before she knew it, she had created two fictional characters based not-so-loosely on Miley and Jake. A teacher friend of Lilly's had once told her that a writer should always know everything there was to know about a character… what she would do in any given situation, how she would answer any given question. Lilly's outlines grew lengthy as she created backgrounds and families and idiosyncrasies for two of her main characters. She gave them good jobs, bad habits, an unfulfilling sex life…

…and a neighbor.

Lilly laughed aloud.

_This could be good. This could be very, very good._

_to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana or any related characters. Thy Neighbor's Wife is originally by Georgia Beers.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

LILLY BLINKED IN surprise when she opened her eyes the first Saturday morning of the annual First Picnic of Summer party. The weather in Upstate New York was fickle, to say the least, and the chances of having good weather in the summer, on a weekend, when something's been planned are slim to none. When she realized the sun was shining and the sky was blue, she actually wondered if she might be dreaming.

Even Kinsey did a double take out the window. Then he yawned, his pink tongue impossibly long, and did his morning stretch—first his front legs, then his back legs. Next, he padded onto Lilly's chest where he stood on her like he was the king of the mountain—or mountains in that case—and proceeded to give her a wake-up bath. It had become a morning ritual that Lilly adored, though she didn't tell many people about it for fear of embarrassment; not everybody understood the value of doggie kisses. Kinsey had been with her for five years and there had been more than one time in her life when she'd felt like he was her only friend.

"Hey, leave my eyeballs in the sockets, pal," she scolded with a chuckle as he became a tad overzealous in his washing. "We've got company coming today. Gotta get moving." She stretched her way out of the queen-size bed, made a quick detour to the bathroom, and then tossed on some cleaning sweats. Although they'd most likely spend the better part of the day on the deck, it would be the first time her friends would see the lake house since it had officially become _hers_ and she wanted it spotless.

It was a small house by lake standards—less than half the size of Miley and Jake's—but it was valuable by sheer location alone. It had started out as a cottage decades before, but was gradually refurbished and solidified so that it became suitable for year-round living. It was only one level. The L-shaped deck supported two entrances—a sliding glass door from the back, facing the water, and a regular door from the side. Both entered into the kitchen. The front door led to a good-sized living room with a small fireplace. A hallway off the living room led to the master. Whenever she'd stayed with Aunt Margie growing up, she'd slept in the guest bedroom, so the adjustment was strange, even after several months.

Exactly one hour before the party was to officially start, Kinsey began to bark. Lilly, smiling, came out of the bedroom in fresh jeans and a white t-shirt. She knew it would be Joannie and Mikayla. They always arrived early so Lilly could have extra time with their daughter. Kinsey continued to bark excitedly as Lilly opened the side door and clipped his chain onto his collar, as she watched her friends clamor out of their minivan.

"Wiwwy!" The beautiful baby girl voice of her goddaughter never failed to melt Lilly's heart.

"Anna Banana? Is that you?"

No sooner had Joannie set the toddler on the ground, than her little feet carried her as quickly as they could to her godmother's outstretched arms. Lilly swooped her up, smothered her giggling face with kisses, and inhaled the incomparable toddler smell of baby powder and sweetness.

"Nothing warms the heart like a three-year-old who thinks you're the Queen of All Things, does it?" Joannie asked with a wry grin.

"Not a thing."

"How's it going, Lil?" Joannie kissed Lilly's cheek.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. You?"

"It's all good."

The resemblance between Joannie and Anna was remarkable, given that they did not share the same blood. Mikayla had been inseminated with sperm from a donor she and Joannie had picked together. Mikayla had wanted the father to be as similar physically to Joannie as possible. As a result, both mother and child had fine, chestnut hair, big, blue eyes, and long, thin frames. Mikayla, with her mostly Hispanic background, had given Anna her fiery temper and hr passion for the things she loved. The child was the perfect mix of Lilly's two dearest friends and it couldn't have worked any better if they'd been heterosexual and conceived her the old fashioned way.

Joannie glanced up at the house, hefting a diaper bag over her shoulder as Mikayla approached from the vehicle with a large bowl in her arms. "It's really yours, huh?"

Lilly sighed and set Anna on her feet so she could go pay attention to Kinsey, who was still barking. "Yup. All mine. I still can't believe it."

"So tell me how this came about," Mikayla ordered. "Joannie didn't give me any details."

"I did, too," Joannie whined.

"'Lilly's aunt gave her the lake house' doesn't constitute details, my love," she said sweetly, an unruly dark curl hanging over one eye.

"I was quick and to the point," Joannie said.

"Hope you're not like that in bed," Lilly teased.

"Funny."

Lilly took the bowl from Mikayla's arms and led them into the house. "As you know, I was staying here on and off, keeping an eye on the place for Aunt Margie while she was away with Rafael. The lease on my apartment was up at the end of February and Aunt Margie suggested I just move my stuff in and live here indefinitely. I didn't want to, really, but after the fiasco at school, things were getting tight money-wise so I took her up on it. Earlier this month, I got a call from her. She said she was going to stay in Cancun with Rafael." She could still remember the giddiness in her aunt's voice.

"Permanently?" Mikayla asked incredulously. "Aunt Margie's become a one-man woman?"

"Apparently." Lilly nodded with a smile. "She sounded so happy about it. Anyway, she said that since I was in need of a place and she didn't really want to go through the hassle of getting a realtor and trying to sell, that I should just have it."

"No way!" Mikayla shrieked.

"I know! I couldn't believe it, either. I told her I'd be glad to take care of selling it for her, but she said she knew how much I loved it when I was growing up and if I wanted it, she wanted me to have it."

"Oh my God," Mikayla said.

"I tried to argue with her," she turned to Joannie, "but you know what it's like to take on Aunt Margie when she's got an idea in her head."

"Yeah. Impossible. I spent enough time here as a kid to know that."

"Her lawyer contacted me with all the paperwork the next day, the deed was transferred into my name, and that was that."

"Free and clear?" Mikayla asked in disbelief as she unloaded some of Anna's toys and got her settled on the floor with her crayons.

"Well, I have taxes and utilities, but nothing I can't handle." The tone in Lilly's voice made it clear that she too was still in awe.

Joannie helped herself to a beer from the fridge. "What does Heather think of all this?"

At the mention of her mother's name, Lilly rolled her eyes—her usual reaction. "What do you think?"

Joannie smirked and swigged from her bottle.

"What?" Mikayla asked. Not hooking up with Joannie until after college, she had missed the pleasure of growing up around Lilly's mother.

"She's pissed off and upset that Margie gave the house to Lilly and not her," Joannie predicted.

Lilly tapped her forefinger to the tip of her nose. "Bingo. That phone call was fun. Not."

"Wiwwy, will you cuwwer wiff me?" Anna's sweet little voice drifted up from the floor where she was spread out with her coloring books and crayons.

"I would love to color with you, baby." Lilly stretched out on her stomach and picked up a burnt sienna crayon.

"You cuwwer dis one," the toddler directed, pointing to the opposite page.

"Yes, ma'am."

Lilly looked up and smiled at her friends. The house was set up so that the kitchen looked across the small dining area and into the living room. Mikayla had made herself at home near the sink, as she always did, taking it upon herself to cut up different cheeses and veggies and laying out several varieties of crackers. Joannie fondly watched her daughter and best friend, sipped her beer as she leaned against the counter that separated the kitchen from the dining area, and propped her foot on one of the chairs.

"So, this writing thing." She always referred to Lilly's writing as such. "How's that going?"

"Very well. I came up with what I think might be a good tale. Something new. Not the one I told you about before." She stopped and continued working on her picture.

"Yeah—?" Joannie prompted, making continuation motions with her arm.

"A little mystery, a little romance…"

"And—?"

Lilly took a big breath, trying to decide on how much to reveal. "It's about a guy who falls desperately in love with the new girl next door. Problem is, she's married."

Joannie blinked at her for several seconds, waiting. Finally, when it was clear Lilly would say no more, she whined, "That's it? That's all I get?"

"For now." Lilly smiled and went back to her picture as Joannie grumbled on and on about how she was the best friend and she of all people should get a full synopsis of the story and so on and so forth. Lilly kept coloring and smiling, noting Kinsey with amusement. He had settled next to Anna, his snout resting possessively on her butt as she colored. Her swinging feet occasionally bonked him in the head, but he didn't seem to mind. He was enamored of her as Lilly was.

It wasn't long before slamming car doors could be heard and Kinsey jumped up to bark at the sound.

"More guests," Joannie commented. "Whoa! What have we here?"

Lilly looked up and tried to follow Joannie's gaze out the window, but couldn't from her spot on the floor. She stood up, much to Anna's annoyance.

Across the way, Miley was out on her deck working on some flowerpots. She wore a tight, red, scoop-neck t-shirt and snug, ripped jeans. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into a loose, casual ponytail and she looked good enough to eat. Lilly swallowed hard, wondering why she couldn't quite catch her breath.

"That's Miley, my new neighbor."

"New neighbor?" Joannie smiled at her knowingly. Lilly grimaced, hating the feeling that Joannie could see exactly what was in her head. "Well, at least you'll have some inspiration for the story, hmm?"

Lilly felt herself flush a deep, deep red.

—

THE DAY HAD somehow managed to stay gorgeous, which was a miracle in itself. Lilly and her guests sat on the deck eating, drinking, and shooting the breeze, soaking up the rays of sunshine and planning the upcoming summer. In addition to Joannie and Mikayla, there was Lilly's good friend Oliver and his girlfriend, Becca. At the end of the deck on one of the lounges was Lilly's ex, Ashley, and her girlfriend Amber. The atmosphere was one of fun and anticipation and laughter surrounded them.

Throughout the afternoon, out of the corner of her eye, Lilly kept unintentional track of Miley as she practically landscaped her entire yard. She was sure Joannie caught her once or twice, but wisely said nothing. She was also sure Joannie would use it against her later.

"Hey, volleyball starts in a couple weeks, you know." Oliver was one of Lilly's most cherished friends. The two of them had worked together while in college making pizza for Vito's in an attempt to cover the unexpected costs of college life—like food and beer. They had a lot in common and became instant buddies. It was during college that Lilly had struggled with her sexuality, and when poor Oliver had pursued her romantically, she ran away screaming like the last female left in a horror movie, leaving him dazed and confused. Fortunately, she'd accepted things readily and Oliver was the first close to whom she had ever come out. He had always remained sweet and supportive and she couldn't imagine her life without him. "We would get in a couple practices. Work out the kinks." His dark, unruly hair always looked like it needed to be cut and he regularly tossed his head to the side, temporarily flinging his bangs out of his eyes.

"Kinks?" Joannie teased. "Getting old, Ollie my boy?"

"I'm afraid so," he responded with an easy smile. "I spend a lot more time stretching these days."

"Those early thirties are a killer," Mikayla commented. At thirty-nine she was the eldest of the group.

Lilly smirked. "Apparently, Becca's not giving you enough of a workout."

"Hey!" Becca protested from her spot at the table. She was a petite blonde who had been with Oliver for three years and simple adored him. "I give him plenty of workouts. It's not my fault he can't keep up anymore."

That earned Oliver a couple of sympathetic pats on the shoulder and many pitiful looks. He blushed, even though he knew Becca was just teasing him. He was so easy to embarrass.

"We still need a setter," Lilly said as she flipped a burger on the grill. "I don't think three days after giving birth is enough time for Tina to come back, do you?"

Joannie chuckled at the mention of her work friend who had served as their setter last year. "Are you kidding me? I talked to her on the phone yesterday. She's so in love with her son, we may never see her again. You sure you don't want to play, Amber? We could use you."

Lilly cringed, but hid it well by pretending to fuss with a burger.

Amber turned her sunglassed face toward Joannie as she sat on the lounge, her feet in Ashley's lap. "Nah, I don't think so."

Kinsey wandered over to them, sniffing. Amber blatantly pushed him away and he moved on to Ashley, who scratched his head sweetly. "You'd be a great setter, honey," she said to Amber, smiling gently.

"Yeah, I know I would. Volleyball's just not my thing; never has been. They wanted me to play in school, too, but I turned them down. It's kind of boring."

Lilly rolled her eyes. _Yes, I can see how a game where you don't physically known down your opponent would be boring for you, _she thought—and actually managed to keep herself from muttering it out loud. She shot Joannie a look. Joannie's expression told her to keep quiet, for Ashley's sake.

She flipped another burger and tightly clenched her teeth.

—

MILEY WAS HAVING a hard time explaining to herself why she felt such a pang in her stomach when she realized Lilly was having some sort of party. After all, she'd only known the woman for a very short time, so it wasn't like she expected to be invited. After a long while of listening to the laughing and joking coming from the deck as she worked on her plants, she decided she was simply envious of the good time they were having.

She thought about the get-togethers that she and Jake had thrown in the past; there weren't very many, aside from the house-warming party they'd thrown when they moved into their house in Pittsford. It had included some of their school friends and had been a good time, but they had drifted from that group since. Jake's job required long hours and constant contact with the same group of people in his office, so Miley thought it might be good to get to know some of them on a more personal level. She decided to have a sort of happy hour at their house, telling Jake to invite his colleagues from the office and their spouses to drop by after work one Friday night. It had turned out to be one of the most boring affairs she'd ever been a part of. The people were wooden to say the least, talking only of money and their clients. The group was almost unbelievably stereotypical. If she did her best to picture a room full of snooty, rich people, she invariably came up with the exact group that had occupied her home that night. It was a chillingly sterile party. When the last guest had departed, she and Jake had stood in the foyer, looking at each other in disbelief.

"Wow," he'd said, eyes wide. "That was… frightening."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought so," she'd responded. "You work all day long with them?"

He nodded. "Thus the term 'frightening.' Let's not do that again, okay?"

"You've got yourself a deal, babe."

There were still occasions where they had to socialize with Jake's colleagues, but they hadn't invited any of them over since that night.

The party going on next door was obviously not like that at all, and that's where the pang of envy came from. They were laughing. They laughed a lot. Miley managed to keep herself from glancing often in their direction, but she had no trouble picking Lilly's rumbling chuckle out of the air; hers seemed to carry further than the rest and was contagious. More than once, she caught herself smiling at the sound of it.

Finding it difficult to look from the outside as it were, she concentrated on her flowers. She'd filled several flowerpots and flower boxes with various annuals, adding a satisfying splash of color to the otherwise monochromatic deck. That morning, she had taken Lilly's advice and had stood on the deck with her coffee, surveying the entire area. Lilly had been right: the air was fresh and crisp, the lake smooth and quiet. It was incredibly peaceful and she had taken the opportunity to visualize what she wanted the deck and yard to look like, deciding what colors would go where, how she would arrange things, where she would dig. It was relaxing and invigorating at the same time. Having a plan for the day was something that always got her going and helped her look forward to the hours ahead.

She'd spent almost two hours at the garden store, picking several annuals in differing but complimentary shades and vowing to return in the fall for some perennials. She'd had the entire design all sketched out in her head; she could see exactly how she wanted it to look when she was finished.

The day was cool, but cheerfully sunny and she worked for several hours without a break, creating three flowerbeds from scratch. She had decided to stick with pastels and whites, so she planted petunias and impatiens in varying shades of pinks and purples. She lined the borders with white and lavender alyssum and she intended to use some shredded mulch as the finishing touch, saving that for the next day. She sat back on her heels after patting dirt around the very last plant and smiled with satisfaction.

"That looks fantastic!" Lilly's voice surprised her in its close proximity, but it was a pleasant surprise. She looked up to see her neighbor smiling down at her, holding out a bottle of LaBatts. "You've been working nonstop for hours. I thought you could use this."

Miley smiled warmly, accepting the beer. "Thanks, Lilly."

"Listen, we're having a little beginning-of-the-summer party over there. We've got tons of food. Why don't you join us? Eat something. You must be starving by now."

Miley was instantly nervous at the prospect of meeting new friends, feeling out of practice and worried about the impression she'd make. Lilly's gentle, welcoming smile, however, shooed those concerns away. "You're right. I _am_ starving." She stood up, peeled off her gardening gloves, and noticed with dismay her brownish knees. She tried in vain to brush them clean.

"Please." Lilly chuckled, grabbing her arm and tugging her toward the gathering. "Don't worry about it. You look great."

—

MILEY'S FEARS TURNED out to be unfounded; Lilly's friends welcomed her with open arms and she was glad she had agreed to join them. Four of the women obviously made up two couples, which made Miley wonder about Lilly's sexuality, but she decided she'd broach that subject at another time.

"Here. Sit down." Lilly ushered her to the table next to Oliver. "I'll get you a plate." Miley was flattered by Lilly's enthusiasm and smiled as she skittered off into the kitchen.

"So, Miley. Lilly says you're new here?" Joannie sat down across from her, balancing her chin in her hand, her blue eyes friendly and curious.

"We just moved in a couple weeks ago."

"We?" This came from the corner, where Ashley and Amber sat. Ashley regarded her openly, waiting for a response, but Miley shifted uncomfortably as she was sure that behind her sunglasses, Amber was giving her a very lascivious appraisal.

"My husband and I, yes."

Lilly returned from inside with a plate and set it in front of her. It was loaded with generous helpings of potato salad, beans, pasta salad, pickles, and pieces of fresh fruit. She smiled gratefully at her, realizing only at that moment just how hungry she really was.

"I can throw a hot dog or a burger on the grill, too, if you'd like."

"This is great, Lilly. Really. I'm fine. Thank you."

Suddenly, Kinsey barked playfully from around the corner of the deck and a friendly male voice could be heard talking to him. Seconds later, an extremely handsome man appeared to the delight of the whole crowd. He was at least six foot three with hugely broad shoulders and smiling eye. He wore wire-rimmed glasses, cargo shorts, and a navy blue long sleeve t-shirt. Miley couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Hey, big guy." Joannie stood up to hug him. She was quite tall, but the newcomer's height made her seem average.

Lilly was next. She practically disappeared in his embrace and his face told Miley that he cared a great deal for her.

"Hey, where's the volleyball net?" he asked.

Lilly chuckled. "It's still a little early in the season for me," she replied as he made his rounds, greeting the rest of the partygoers. "We were just talking about having a practice or two. Think you can get some guys together to scrimmage with us?"

His eyes roamed the deck and rested on Miley. She smiled around her fork.

"Sure. Is this our new setter?"

Lilly followed his pointing finger and chuckled again. "Oh, no. This is my new neighbor, Miley. Miley, this is my dear friend Gabe."

Gabe held out his hand and Miley took it, her own engulfed within his. "Hmm. Nice, strong hands." He turned back to Lilly. "Are you sure she's not a setter?"

"You don't play volleyball, do you, Miley?" Lilly asked playfully.

"Not in quite a while, no," she answered smugly. Lilly's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You mean you do play?" Joannie looked from Lilly to Miley and back again, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, I did in school. It's been a long time and I'm really rusty." She saw where this was going and it made her a little nervous. She wasn't a bad played, but she wasn't an outstanding player and she didn't want to embarrass herself or Lilly by claiming to be better than she was.

"Rust can be worked away." Joannie smiled. "Just needs a little elbow grease. Right, Lilly?"

Lilly was smiling, too, and Miley soon realized what she'd just gotten herself into.

Lilly sensed her unease because the expression on her face softened and she sat down next to Miley. "Why don't you come to a practice? It's really just recreational. We like to play, but we're not out for blood. We just like to have fun. Come to practice and see what you think. Okay?" Her blue eyes were soft and gentle and Miley felt the complete and total inability to say no to her.

"One practice." She held up a finger to stress her point.

"Terrific." Lilly looked incredibly pleased and Miley grinned back at her.

"What position did you play in school?" Joannie asked.

Miley's grin grew a little wider. "I was a setter."

_to be continued_


End file.
